


Last Call

by IStorySometimes



Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStorySometimes/pseuds/IStorySometimes
Summary: Michiko works at a bar, that Atsuko just happens to wind up in.Post-series.





	Last Call

Michiko left the house in a rush. She could not be late again. Even the though the bar was literally down the street, she sometimes have a problem getting there on time.

_I don’t even know what the big deal is. It’s not like the shit be busy. Not even on Fridays. It pays my bills and my part of the rent. It’s so boring though._

She made it to her shift on time. Barely, her boss reminded her. She relieves the previous bartender from their duties. She begins cleaning the bar.

Michiko’s back is turned when she comes in. She almost drops the glass in her hand, when she saw Atsuko’s reflection through the bar’s mirror. _Never thought I would see her face again._

Atsuko eyes’ locked with Michiko’s. _She hasn’t changed….much._ Instead of seeing a huge blonde afro, her hair is in Bantu knots. Finally, Michiko faces her.

“What can I get you….cop,” Michiko asks sarcastically.

“It’s detective. I will have a Margarita. Can you even make that,” Atsuko questions.

“Nope.  I can get you a regular ass beer,” Michiko says nonchalantly.

“Pass. Do you have tequila,” Astuko asks.

“The cheap shit.”

“Fine. Give me that with a lime.”

Michiko makes the detective her drink. She gives it to her.

“So what are you doing here, Michiko,” Atsuko asks, while crossing her arms.

“You know why.”

“Yeah, I do. How is she anyway?”

Michiko scoffs. _Like she hasn’t been checking on her._

“She’s fine and so is my grandbaby,” She says with pride.

“I can’t believe you have a grandchild. How in the hell did that happen?.”

“If I have to explain it to you….” Michiko trails on.

“Oh haha,” Atsuko quip with a smirk.

“He’s good. Got to thank his mother for that. Want another one?”

She nods. Her drink is refilled.

_Hmm. Who would have thought that I would be shooting the shit with her? Times sure have changed._

“Did you ever find him?”

_Him. Can’t even say his name. I wonder why._

“Yeah, I found him,” Michiko answers curtly.

“What happened?” She asks with sincerity.

“He was boarding a plane to fuck knows where. I gave him Hatchin before…I went back in. She told me that the bastard didn’t even stick around that long. I wasted all time looking, just for him to run off again,” Michiko answers bitterly.

_Damn, I was doing so well without thinking about him. Shit just keeps coming back. I need a drink.  I swipe hers._

“Hey,” She protests.

She downs it one go, and slams the glass on the bar.

“I needed it more. Thanks for bringing him up,” Michiko replies with sarcasm.

“Hate to say I told you so but,” Atsuko begins.

_I should have listened. I’m not going to tell her ass that._

She makes her another drink.

“Shad up. Here,” She says, while giving her the drink.

She downs it.

“I wanted to see you, when you went back in. I knew it would be a bad idea though,” Atsuko confesses.

“Why,” Michiko whispers.

“Because you hurt me, Michiko. It hurt me that you wanted to run after a guy who didn’t care about you. Not like I do…um did,” Astuko blurts out.

She stares at her. _All this time._

“I didn’t know,” Michiko mutters.

“Now you do.  Got something I can write with,” Astuko asks.

“Sure,” Astuko says numbly. She gives her a pen from under the bar.

She scribbles an address and a room number on a napkin.

“This is where I will be for the next two days,” She says, while gathering her things.

She pays her tab and with one last look at Michiko, leaves the bar.

Michiko stares after her, while slowly grabbing the napkin.


End file.
